Conte de Noël
by Pouasson
Summary: La fin de Fruits Basket, tel que je le voudrais. Ne contient aucun spoilers et aucun OGM.


La fin de Fruits basket, version Pouasson. One-Shot écrit pour un concours sur Fruitsbasketforever.

Sans spoilers, je n'ai même pas lu la fin '

Japon, Noël 2006.

Une petite fille regardait par la fenêtre. La neige qui recouvrait la forêt entourant la maison donnait un air magique au paysage d'hiver. Le temps était calme en cette soirée de Noël, même si on pouvait deviner au loin, tels des murmurements, les bruits de la ville. La petite fille traça un petit sourire de son fin doigt dans la vitre givrée avant de se précipiter à la porte : la visite commençait déjà à arriver !

«Kyoko, lança Kyo, peux-tu aller ouvrir ? Maman est encore dans la cuisine et j'ai une pile d'assiettes qui menaçent de s'écrouler dans mes bras !

- Oui papa, j'y suis déjà, répondit joyeusement la petite en enjambant les trois chats de la maison qui surveillaient l'entrée.»

La petite Kyoyo ouvrit la porte. Hatori, accompagné de Kana entrèrent dans la demeure, les bras remplis de cadeaux.

«Vous êtes les premiers, cria Tohru de la cuisine. Kyoyo ma belle, peux-tu les débarasser de leurs manteaux et de leurs bottes ?

- Oui maman ! C'est aussi déjà fait.

- Tu es un amour, dit son oncle Hatori en lui frottant les cheveux. Voudrais-tu aller porter les paquets sous le sapin ?

- Oh oui, répondit la petite en regardant délibérément lequel serait le sien»

Il y en avait une enveloppe verte pour ses parents... une boîte rouge avec un chou bleu pour elle... un petit paquet avec pleins de rubans pour Yuki et Machi...un autre cadeau pour elle... deux boîtes - probablement du chocolat - pour Kisa et Hiko et un paquet pour Akito. Oh zut, se dit-elle en faisant la moue. Elle n'aimait pas oncle Akito, il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il ne vienne pas. Les yeux pétillants, la petite Kyoko regardait le sapin. Les décorations étaient magnifiques, et les petites lumières faisaient scintiller les boules de Noël et les animaux du zodiac délicats en verre. Elle en prit un dans ses mains d'enfant et le flatta doucement. Celui-là, c'était son préféré.

Kyo regarda fièrement la table qu'il avait dressée. Les assiettes blanches comme la neige s'alignaient parfaitement avec les ustensiles et les coupes avaient tellement été astiquées par Tohru et Kyo qu'elles aveuglaient en les regardant. Au milieu de la table se tenait fièrement des décorations fabriquées par la Kyoko, aidée de son oncle Yuki et de sa tante Machi : quelques petites branches de sapins où étaient accrochés rubans rouges et petites cocotes. Tout cela reposait sur une nappe magnifiquement brodée par Ayamé. Des étoiles en or et des flocons de neige dorés se disputaient les coins de cette nappe tandis que le contour avait été doublé d'une fine dentelle, tissée à la main par Miné. Sur coin de la table reposait quelques enveloppes encore cachetées. Elles venaient des membres éloignés de la famille qui vivaient à l'étranger et qui ne pouvaient assister au réveillon qui avait lieu cette année chez Tohru et Kyo. Une provenait de l'Allemagne, écrite par Momiji, une autre de France par Ayamé et Miné, un autre du Canada par Haru et Rin. Tohru, qui venait tout juste de sortir de ses fourneaux, s'arrêta devant ces lettres et pensa un moment. Depuis que la malédiction était brisée, les membres s'étaient vraiment éloignés... Son regard croisa celui de son mari, Kyo. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il prit sa femme par la taille et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, où se tenaient encore Hatori et Kana.

«Au fait, commença Hatori, Shiguré ne pourra pas venir. Il m'a dit que son vol a été annulé à cause du mauvais temps.

- Tu parles, gageons qu'il ne voulait pas affronter le froid et la neige... à moins qu'il soit entouré de belles filles sur la plage, murmura Kyo entre ses dents.

- Voyons Kyo, dit Kana, tu sais bien qu'il est fiancé avec une femme ! Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ?

- On a pas besoin d'apprendre son nom, il va sûrement en conquérir une nouvelle d'ici quelques mois, conclut Hatori.»

Cependant, Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de reconnaissance envers son cousin Shiguré qui lui avait laissé sa maison. En effet, l'écrivain habitait maintenant au Brésil dans un romantique chalet avec vue sur plage - surtout sur les belles jeunes femmes qui y sont - avec son éditrice. Ou bien Mayuko, il n'avait pas très bien compris... en fait il n'y avait sûrement rien à comprendre ! Il eut un sourire en coin en regardant Hatori et sa femme. Qui aurait cru que lorsque Hatori serait libéré de la malédiction, toutes les personnes à qui la mémoire avait été effacée se souviendraient de tout ? Finalement, leur triste histoire s'était transformée en fin heureuse. Kana avait laissé son mari : elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui et avait renoué avec Hatori.

Yuki et Machi arrivèrent un peu plus tard, accompagnés de Kisa et Hiro. Ils avaient aussi plusieurs cadeaux dans les bras et éclatèrent de rire en voyant le sapin déjà garni de plusieurs présents. En attendant le dernier invité, ils parlèrent tranquillement de petites choses sans importances qui se passaient dans leurs vies.

Akito arriva en dernier, tout essouflé. Il s'excusa de son retard en bredouillant ; il avait dû travailler plus tard que prévu et la neige qui tombait depuis cette après-midi retardait considérablement le transport en commun de la ville. Yuki serra la main de Machi à la vue d'Akito. L'ancien Dieu avait fait un virage carré dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait légué la presque totalité de sa fortune à des organismes de charités. D'ailleurs, il travaillait dans l'unes de celles-ci. Akito avait renoncé aux servantes et au grand manoir, qu'il avait vendu en différentes parties, et vivait maintenant dans une petite maison assez modeste et meublée avec goût par quelques objets dont il n'avait pu se séparer.

Il avait changé de caractère et ne faisait plus de colères. Personne n'avait jamais su la raison de ce changement.

Après avoir mangé un copieux repas préparé avec amour par Tohru, les invités décidèrent de papoter un peu car il était encore trop tôt pour ouvrir les cadeaux. La petite Kyoko, impatiente de découvrir les trésors emballés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher de long en large. Kyo, un peu irrité de tout ce va et vient lui proposa d'aller jouer dehors dans la neige.

«Mais papa, il fait noir dehors, j'ai peur d'y aller toute seule...

- Je peux y aller avec toi, dit Akito.

- Mais quelle bonne idée, s'exclama Tohru en tapant des mains. Je vais aller chercher ta tuque et tes mitaines, chérie.»

Un peu à contrecoeur, Kyoko enfila son manteau et ses bottines. Akito passa subtilement prendre un des cadeaux qu'il avait apporté et sortit discrètement de la maison avec la petite.

Les deux marchaient dehors depuis longtemps, en silence, lorsque Akito se décida à parler.

«Petite Kyoko, connais-tu l'histoire des animaux du zodiac et du chat ?, demanda Akito.

-Bien sûr, c'est l'histoire préférée de maman !, répondit joyeusement la petite fille.

-Et connaîs-tu la légende de la famille maudite par ces animaux ?»

La petite fille s'arrêta. Maintenant, on n'entendait même plus le crissement de la neige piétinée. Que du silence.

«Oui.. mais... je ne connais toujours pas la fin de l'histoire, dit-elle. Maman dit que je ne suis pas encore assez grande pour la comprendre...

- Moi je la connais, dit Akito. Peut-être que je pourrais te la raconter ?

- Oh oui ! s'écria la petite Kyoko. Maman arrête toujours avant que le chat se fasse enfermer... »

Akito s'assombrit, l'espace d'une seconde.

«Mmmm... En fait, ce fut le petit lapin qui découvrit contre tout attente comment lever la malédiction, commenca Akito. Il avait trouvé le moyen sans même le chercher. Un matin, tout comme le Coq, il fut libéré, sans raison visible. C'est là que la gentille jeune fille et le cheval avaient échoué dans leur quête : la clé n'était pas un geste ou quelque chose à trouver. La clé était un sentiment. La nuit avant qu'il soit libéré, le petit lapin avait fait la paix. La paix avec lui-même. La paix dans son coeur. La paix avec le monde qui l'entourait. La paix avec le Dieu qui les faisait souffrir. Il eut pitié du chat, il ne le trouvait plus écoeurant. Il pensait que tous ces sentiments étaient vraiment malsains, et il se trouve que c'était l'origine de la malédiction.

- Et le chat ? coupa Kyoko. Il s'est fait enfermé ?

- Oui, dit Akito doucement. La jeune fille eut le coeur brisé... Elle s'enferma aussi, à sa manière...

- Et ils sont morts ? demanda Kyoko, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh non, ils ne sont pas morts. Le chat découvrit lui aussi le moyen de se libérer de la malédiction. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps.. Certains disent un an, mais moi je dirais plus... Sa belle l'attendit pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne sortait même pas de sa maison.. ses amies s'occupaient d'elle et essayaient de la consoler du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Un bon matin, contre toute attente, son prince charmant vint la tirer de son long cauchemard. Il avait été libéré de sa malédiction et n'avait plus aucune raison d'être enfermé.

- Ils vivèrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, finit Kyoko.

- Oh non, pas tant d'enfants. Seulement un. Une petite fille tout à fait charmante, répliqua Akito.

- Je ne te crois pas ! lança la petite. Dans les contes avec des fins heureuses, il y a toujours pleins d'enfants !

- Mais la fin n'est pas heureuse pour tout le monde...»

La petite Kyoko leva les yeux vers son oncle.

«Quelqu'un est malheureux dans la fin ?

- Oui... , avoua Akito.

- Mais qui ? demanda la petite.

- Le sanglier et le singe. Ils sont disparus à jamais. Personne ne les a jamais revus. On dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à pardonner et qu'aveuglés par le désespoir, ils se sont enlevés la vie.»

Visiblement, sa nièce était très ébranlée par cette perspective car elle ne répondit point. Profitant de ce moment de calme, Akito s'agenouilla en tendant un cadeau à la petite Kyoko. Surprise, elle hésita un instant avant de le prendre.

« Ouvre-le !

- Oh merci oncle Akito, murmura-t-elle timidement.»

Les mitaines la ralentissant considérablement, elle prit tout son temps pour ouvrir le présent assez maladroitement emballé. La boucle du ruban était croche et l'emballage replié n'importe comment dans les coins était recouvert de plusieurs couches de papier adhésif. Cependant, la petite ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était trop étonnée de recevoir un cadeau de son oncle qui lui faisait peur, et elle se demandait vraiment ce que cette boîte pouvait contenir. Lorsqu'elle put enfin en voir le contenu, elle sauta de joie. C'était des animaux du zodiac sculptés dans une sorte de bois ancien... et à sa grande surprise, il y avait aussi une fleur, sculptée dans le même bois. Cette fleur ressemblait étrangement à celle qui surmontait leur sapin de Noël. Au fond de la boîte reposait un épais livre, visiblement aussi âgé que les figurines. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le lire, le livre étant écrit en Kanji.

«Qu'est-ce qui est écrit, demanda Kyoko en pointant les écritures reposant sur la couverture du livre.

- "Mémoires d'un Dieu" répondit Akito.

- Ouah, vraiment ? dit la petite, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Oui. Mais ça c'est un secret entre nous deux. Tu ne dois pas le montrer à ta maman et à ton papa...

- D'accord ! On rentre à la maison ?»

La petite fille ne laissa pas le temps à Akito de répliquer car elle partit en courant, criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à qui arrive en dernier est une poule mouillée.

Akito la regarda s'éloigner. Passant la main devant ses cheveux, il soupira. Il venait enfin de léguer son précieux héritage, en accord avec la promesse faite le jour où il avait été libéré de sa malédiction.

Akito pouvait à présent rejoindre en paix les autres dieux dans les cieux.

Fin


End file.
